Under certain conditions, a vehicle tire may encounter a propensity to lift-off from a road surface. Lift-off may be caused by the tire hydroplaning during operation of the vehicle. Hydroplaning can occur when the contact patch created by a vehicle tire and a road surface is reduced in area due to the presence of moisture. In order to reduce hydroplaning, a reduction in travel speed of the vehicle is generally recommended. There is a need for a durable and robust system and method for advising a vehicle operator when conditions for tire lift-off exist so that a reduction in vehicle speed may be effected.